Eldaarth Shadowcross
Despite frail evidence tracing '''Eldaarth Shadowcross' '''origins back to a gypsy upbringing in Isildien, the vaste majority of his history remains uncharted. Nowadays a personage in the underground, the elf keeps his veritable career hidden behind a profile as a tattoo artist. Description Atop the spire of physical fitness, doyenly patriarchal. Most noticeable was the inkwork covering his skin, the crafted piece on his left arm close-to invariably apparent. History * Childhood Growing up amongst the anarchy of Isildien's unlicensed brawls and illegal gambling rings exposed Eldaarth to the pleasures of the underground at the earliest of ages. * Life in the Army Yet through legislation enforcing military conscription, the young elf enrolled in the army. Sent under the charge of Scout-Commander Serethas Shadewing, Eldaarth would fastly grow into an accomplished outrunner of the Feralassian military. However, three centuries of diverging moral path between the pair would ultimately decide of the elf's departure from the unit. * "Quel'nor" Eldaarth's leave of the army was but an ephemeral transition from the military to darker institutions, for quick was he to find a spot amongst the world of organised crime, namely in the ranks of the Third Segment; a union of outlaws who's focus was set on the management of a blackmarket dominating the scene of Southern Kalimdor's underground. * The notorious Fall Despite a hasty ascendance amongst the consortium's echelons, Shadowcross's period of success was short-lived for triumph harnessed opposition from both rival syndicates, and authorities. When confronted to the inevitable downfall of the group's business and the likelihood of succumbing to this overthrow, the Segment's heads opted for an escape North in hopes on maintaining their trade and influence from a safer location. Yet there were some amongst the order who feared failure and saw futility in this abscond, bringing them to unravel the wile to constabulary institutions in hopes of being spared whatever retaliation would be inflicted upon their colleagues. The bulk of the Third Segment would suffer a massacre a few moons later upon emerging from a mountain pass, an hour into the deserts of Desolace. * A blank century Eldaarth was amongst the minority to be captured and sentenced to a full century in jail. At first meant to kill the unending time prison offered, the trade of tattooist eventually found a spot in the elf's field of interest, who would ensuingly develop talent and attentiveness for it's sombre lines and intricate detailing, ultimately turning this hobby into a respectable profession. * The War of the Shifting Sands The year -975 L.C saw the onset of the Qiraji Wars. Three quarters of his century served, Eldaarth's penitentiary sentence was remitted in exchange for his return to the army, sending him in a vanguard unit partaking in little frontline activity. Heavily employing methods of guerilla warfare, the crew's task of impairing routes proved crucial when retreating elven forces evaded pursuing insectoids, slowed down by a strategically laborious terrain. The days of havoc, grazing precariously close to defeat, would ulitmately see the Kaldorei and their dragon allies victorious. Returning to a cherished autonomy, the now-ranked First Sergeant made his way back south. * Baron of Stygian Eldaarth still held a pronounced allegiance for the underground, leading to the Stygian Dawn's creation. The syndicate partook mainly in contraband transportation and would dissimulate such activities behind those of a legitimate shipping company named Stygian Exports. The ports of South Eastern Kalimdor would serve as a business melting pot for an lengthy era until the alliance between Humans and Elves, and the ensuing large drift of the underground to the Eastern Kingdom. Subsequently, Eldaarth and a handful of the Dawn sailed off to Booty Bay where the shop and stash for contraband, Stygian Shipping, was built, marking Shadowcross' first foothold on this new continent's underground market. Ranks, Titles and Awards * Ranks · First Sergeant of the 19th Feralas Infantry ( Sentinel Leader ) • Right-Hand of Fontaine Co. ( Disbanded ) • Lieutenant of The Crows ( Resigned ) • Advisor to The Vesalius • Member of the Stygian Dawn · * Awards · The 'Silver Glaive', for military service to Kalimdor in times of war. • The 'Scarab Cross', for military service in the War of the Shifting Sands. • The 'Outrunner's Ribbon', for distinguishing himself by heroism not involving actual conflict with an enemy. · The 'Broken Isles Campaign Medal' for military service on the Broken Isles. · Trivia * Eldaarth's backstory has been established on Roleplaying events from platforms other than WoW! (Like forums or different games. ) As a result, most of what you've just read has been ICly played out. Category:Characters Category:Feralas Category:Crime Category:Crows Category:Smuggler Category:Rogues Category:The Tempest Concilium Category:Night Elf